


feel so good

by oddpen



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what did your girlfriend want?” Wheein asks as she sticks new labels to the spines of some older books, “she seemed pretty antsy when she came in looking for you.”</p><p>Hyejin blushes, shifting in her chair, hand hovering over the keyboard of their computer.</p><p>“Ah,” Hyejin clicks something on the screen catalog, “she was worried because I wasn’t feeling so well this morning,” she says softly, “she says she’ll pick me up today.”</p><p>Wheein bounces up to her, head in her hands as she leans on the desk, “you two are too cute,” she gushes, “Byulyi unnie is so nice to you,” she goes on, “I am so happy she treats you how you deserve,” Wheein smiles wide at her, “she’s the best person for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel so good

“ _Ouch_ ,” Hyejin breathes out, shifting against the bookcase, fingers grasping at the shelves, “why’d you do that?”

Byulyi presses closer, nose finding the line of Hyejin’s jaw, hand trailing between them, pulling at the hem of her pleated skirt.

“When are you getting _off_ ,” Byulyi pauses, her hand slides under her skirt, soft against her thigh, “ _off your shift?_ ”

Hyejin swallows, eyes fluttering when Byulyi’s palm keeps riding up, fingers pressing through her underwear.

“Same as always,” Hyejin struggles, hips rising when Byulyi’s knuckle start rubbing, tortuously slow.

She can feel the smile that starts to form on Byulyi’s lips, the kiss to the column of her neck, the fingers against her press harder.

“You’re wet,” Byulyi laughs, “I’ll be back from practice at 5:30.”

Hyejin presses her legs together, face flushing in embarrassment.

Byulyi’s hand pushes her thighs apart, fingers going past her underwear, lone finger, running down the slick between her legs, teasing just the tiniest bit around her opening, Hyejin feels the way heat rises to her cheeks, how it crawls up her neck.

“Love you,” Byulyi murmurs against the soft skin of Hyejin’s neck, pressing a flutter of a kiss, “I’ll be back soon.”

Hyejin nods, pressing her lips together, trying to keep her whimpers from escaping, aware of Wheein’s footsteps outside of the office, manning the front desk of the library.

Her breath hitches when Byulyi’s finger slips inside her, curling against her walls, shifting in deeper.

“Love you too,” Hyejin’s words choke over a stifled moan.

Byulyi pulls back from her neck, grins as she watches Hyejin squirm, “You’ll wait for me,” it’s not a question, rather a statement that has Hyejin nodding along helplessly.

“Good luck at practice,” Hyejin’s tone is breathy, hands holding on to the shelving as Byulyi pulls her finger out, legs shaking.

She watches as Byulyi brings her hand to her mouth, licking tentatively at her finger glistening with Hyejin’s wetness.  Their eyes meet and Byulyi smiles at her, popping her finger out of her mouth, going forward for a quick kiss, sweet and short against Hyejin’s dark red lips.

Her hand reaches to interlock with one of Hyejin’s pulling her away from the shelves, she leads them to the door, throwing it open, and Hyejin feels her hopes sink a little.

Byulyi brings her outside to the circulation desk, Hyejin can still feel the slick between her thighs, she wants to be mad, but when Byulyi offers her another kiss and smile before she leaves, she just smiles back.

-

“So what did your girlfriend want?” Wheein asks as she sticks new labels to the spines of some older books, “she seemed pretty antsy when she came in looking for you.”

Hyejin blushes, shifting in her chair, hand hovering over the keyboard of their computer.

“Ah,” Hyejin clicks something on the screen catalog, “she was worried because I wasn’t feeling so well this morning,” she says softly, “she says she’ll pick me up today.”

Wheein bounces up to her, head in her hands as she leans on the desk, “you two are too cute,” she gushes, “Byulyi unnie is so nice to you,” she goes on, “I am so happy she treats you how you deserve,” Wheein smiles wide at her, “she’s the best person for you.”

Hyejin nods slowly, crossing her thighs together, remembering the way Byulyi had pressed against her.

“Yeah,” Hyejin smiles back, turns to the screen, “she’s the best.”

-

She spends hours cataloging the new books they have in stock, making sure everything is where it has to be.  Wheein goes out to re-shelf returned books, occasionally asking Hyejin for reference of a certain one.

Hyejin watches the way the sun sets from the big windows across from the circulation desk, mind drifting to Byulyi, remembering the warmth of her body, the softness of her hand, her slender fingers.

It clouds up her thoughts, her stomach heating up, coiling into a pleasant feeling, thinking of the things Byulyi can do, how Byulyi can touch her, in a way that only Byulyi knows.

There’s a flick to her forehead, the pain spreading breaks apart her thoughts.  She blinks, eyes focusing on Wheein, cart less cluttered.

Wheein says, “I think I see Byulyi unnie waiting for you outside.”

Hyejin turns to look at the front doors, eyes finding Byulyi pacing outside, hair now tied in a ponytail.

“I’ll leave now,” Hyejin says, “Yongsun unnie will come soon, right?”

Wheein nods, “yeah, her class should be over by now.”

Hyejin goes back into the office, grabs her bag from the floor, swings it over her shoulders, “See you in class tomorrow,” she says as she goes around the front desk, “don’t forget to submit your paper tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wheein waves her off, “see you tomorrow!” she calls out as Hyejin goes past the front doors.

“Hyejin,” Byulyi smiles softly, “I missed you.”

Hyejin smiles back shyly, “ah it’s only been a couple of hours,” she says, trying to sound annoyed, but her heart beats wildly when she thinks about Byulyi thinking of her.

Byulyi picks up her duffle bag from the floor, laughing as her hand reaches for Hyejin’s again, pulling her gently down the stairs of the library.

“I miss you all the time, babe,” she turns back to look at Hyejin, “even if we are a second apart, I miss you.”

Hyejin doesn’t say anything to that, lets Byulyi press a kiss to her cheek, so completely unlike what they were doing a couple of hours ago.

The walk to Byulyi’s apartment is quiet, Byulyi seems to be on a single minded mission to get home, Hyejin lost in thought, trying to figure out when all her assignments are due.

She doesn’t realize they’ve reached home until she watches Byulyi take her sneakers off, she does the same, hand going back to hold her skirt in place, peeling off her flats.

Byulyi opens the door with ease, pulling Hyejin in, she drops her bag near the door, reaching for Hyejin’s as well, leaving it next to her own.  Hyejin lets Byulyi pull her into her small room, kicking the door closed, turning on the lights.

Hands reach out to play with the plaits of Hyejin’s teal skirt, fingers trailing down to her thighs, digging under her knee high socks.

“I like it,” Byulyi says quietly, fingers going back up Hyejin’s thighs, “it’s all I thought about at practice.”

Hyejin doesn't say anything, watching as Byulyi’s hands go up, fingers going to unbutton her blouse.  She shivers as Byulyi undoes the ends of her blouse from her skirt, palms riding up her sides, fingers stopping at the bottom of her bra.

“I like this color too,” Byulyi’s voice goes down to a whisper, eyes gazing at the soft mint green of the lace, fingers skimming up to the bow in between the two lace cups, “it looks nice against your skin.

Hyejin doesn’t say anything, Byulyi pressing closer, her hands dropping to the small of her back, wrapping her close, walking Hyejin backwards toward the bed, pushing her gently to lay against it.  

Byulyi’s hands are gentle when they untangle Hyejin’s blouse off of her, throwing it over the side of the bed, palm riding up the soft line of her stomach, watching as goosebumps raise over the warm skin.

Hyejin’s arms wrap around Byulyi’s neck when she leans down to kiss her, urging her to hurry up, sighing when their mouths touch together, the hot slide of their lips burning up the pit of her stomach.

Hyejin’s eyes shut tightly when Byulyi’s tongue runs along her’s, curling against it, caressing the roof of her mouth, pulling back as she sucks at her bottom lip, a tinge of pain blossoming from it.

The flush rising to Byulyi’s cheeks is enticing, Hyejin’s hand reaches towards it, fingers skimming the ridge of her cheekbones, pressing down her thumb, watching the bright red discolor for a second, rushing back to color the soft skin of Byulyi’s cheek.

“Are you done?” Byulyi asks, tone teasing, eyes set into fondness.

Hyejin laughs, small and breathy as she pushes her palm against Byulyi’s cheek, Byulyi getting away from the moment, ducking down quickly to press a kiss to the hollow of Hyejin’s neck.

The room goes quiet again, just the rustling of Byulyi moving over Hyejin, the sound of Byulyi’s kisses pressing over and over the expanse of her neck, trailing down to the slope of her shoulder, until she reaches the strap of Hyejin’s bra.

Hyejin takes a deep breath, shudders when Byulyi’s warmth leaves her, fingers curling over the straps of her bra, wandering down to the scalloped edge of her lacy cups, fingers curling around it as they pull them down.  Byulyi’s eyes never waver as she cups Hyejin’s bare breast, pulling her bra under their heaviness, admiring the way the light green lace frames them.

Byulyi presses her thumb against the hardened bud of Hyejin’s nipple, rolling it around as Hyejin’s eyes flutter, a soft sound escaping her mouth when Byulyi’s other hand caresses her other nipple, palm skimming over it, finger flicking, teasingly.

Byulyi’s hands cup Hyejin’s breast together, pushing them close, a quiet laugh spilling over her lips when she lets go and they settle back, going back to pushing them together, watching them bounce back again.

“ _Byulyi_ ,” Hyejin whines, lower lip swollen as she pouts, “don’t be so childish.”

Byulyi’s eyes go back to look at her, mouth smiling as she lowers down, eyes still locked with Hyejin’s, tongue flicking out playfully, leaving a wide, slow stripe over Hyejin’s hardened nipple.  

Hyejin whimpers, body rising a to meet Byulyi’s touch.

She closes her mouth over it, pulling back with a small pop, pouting back at Hyejin.

“But I like your boobs,” she says, “they’re so much fun to play with.”

Hyejin’s skin prickles when the cold air hits her wet skin, she shifts, her thighs rubbing together, feeling for the first time how wet she is.

Her blush spreads down her neck, the beginning swell of her shoulders.

Byulyi shifts over her, her thigh sliding in between Hyejin’s open legs, pressed flushed over the building pressure.

“Ah,” Hyejin gasps, watching with  wide eyes as Byulyi’s expression shifts into something mischievous, excited.

“Hyejinnie,” Byulyi murmurs, mouth kissing the underside of Hyejin’s breast, hand wiggling between them, pushing back the pleats of Hyejin’s skirt.

Hyejin’s stomach tenses when Byulyi’s mouth kisses over it, mouth edging the waistband of her skirt.

“Wait,” Hyejin calls softly when Byulyi’s hands slide over her thighs, pushing back the overflowing material of her skirt, “take your clothes off,” she swallows, “I want to see you too.”

Byulyi pulls back, sitting on her knees, looking down at herself, quickly shrugging off her varsity jacket, pulling off her t-shirt.  Hyejin takes notice of Byulyi’s black bra, edged with lace ruffles at the top of the cups.  Byulyi slips it over her head, throwing it over the side of the bed.  The bed creaks when she gets off, fingers pushing down her jeans, impatiently undoing the button and zip when they won’t budge.  

Hyejin sits up as Byulyi struggles, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra, slipping her arms out of the straps, letting it fall with the rest of her clothes.  She peels off her thigh highs, the material making her feel itchy and uncomfortable.

She’s turning back when Byulyi kneels back on the bed, crawling up Hyejin’s body, stopping at her thighs, straddling her as her hands push up the material of her skirt, eyes focused on the tiny boy shorts Hyejin is wearing under.

“You’re always so wet for me,” Byulyi hums, thumb pressing against the wet spot forming against the front, “do you like doing this as much as I do?”

Hyejin’s presses her lips together, holding her whimpers when Byulyi’s fingers push the material of her underwear to the side, cold air hitting the slickness between her legs, a lone finger running between her folds, the slick sounds of her wetness overly loud to her ears.

Byulyi leans closer, mouth hovering for a moment before it kisses the crease of her inner thigh, skimming to join where her finger is lazily rubbing against Hyejin’s clit.

“ _Byulyi_ ,” Hyejin breathes, legs falling apart, thighs tensing up when she feels nails scrape over her hips, pulling down her underwear.

When Byulyi pulls back her mouth is glistening with Hyejin’s slick, she watches as she licks her lips, smiling widely, fingers adding more pressure, running down until they find her entrance, pushing in slowly.

“Ah,” Hyejin gasps, eyes fluttering close, her cheeks a hectic pink, her body bucks forward, hips canting up, taking Byulyi’s fingers in deeper.

Byulyi lays kisses on Hyejin’s hips, stretches the fingers inside of her, grinning when she hears the sounds of her fingers working inside Hyejin, the squelching sound of her thrusting both her fingers in a slow rhythm.

“Byulyi,” Hyejin moans, when Byulyi bites the jut of her hip bone, her fingers curling, making her thighs tense up, Byulyi’s fingers pull out, hands going over her thighs softly, trying to sooth them, fingers splaying over the golden swell of them, going up to push her skirt back up, leaving it bunched up over her hips, her stomach tensing when the cold air hits her.

She takes a deep breath when Byulyi looks up at her, eyes intense, lidded as her hands go back down, pushing her underwear out of the way, fingers touching her again, just fleeting, rubbing lazy circles before she places a kiss where she’s’ made a mess, another on the crease of her thigh, fingers sliding to spread her open, hot tongue rolling in a languid lick.

Hyejin’s legs kick out, cheeks reddening, mouth dropping into a soft whimper.  She bites her bottom lip, already swollen, the dull throb of pain makes her neck heat up.

Byulyi puts more pressure behind her licks, slow and steady, as she goes up, flicking Hyejin’s clit with fleeting touches of her tongue.

Hands grab at her hair, they stutter as they tried to pull her away, but Byulyi’s hands free themselves to cup Hyejin’s thighs, pushing her legs further apart, as she slides on her stomach, the hands in her head pushing her down as Hyejin breathes out a moan, stuttering at the end when Byulyi sucks against her, the wet sounds too loud in her ears.  

Byulyi pulls back, licking her lips, her tongue slow as her eyes meet Hyejin’s, smiling playfully.  She raises one of Hyejin’s legs over her shoulder, letting her head rest on Hyejin’s other thigh, finger trailing teasingly, glistening with Hyejin’s wetness before it sinks inside her, slowly curling, adding a second finger.

“Ah Byul-yi,” Hyejin’s voice breaks, when Byulyi stretches her fingers apart, moving them deeper.

“It feels good, right?” Byulyi asks, doesn’t wait for an answer as she goes back down, tongue tasting her again, mouth getting close to where her fingers meet Hyejin’s heat, licking around them, pushing gently into her.

She loves the way Hyejin’s hips cant up, how she twists against her hold, twisting Byulyi’s hair in her grasp.

The wet noises her fingers elicit go well with the whines Hyejin seems to be trying to quiet down, strained and vibrating, low and overly sensual, Byulyi’s mouth works faster, tongue trying to take all of Hyejin’s taste.  

It’s not long before the grip on her hair gets tighter, locking Byulyi in place as Hyejin rocks up to meet her mouth, frantic it their search for relief.  Byulyi allows her to grind down on her, tongue matching the pace of her thrusting fingers, running along her, flicking against her clit, making Hyejin’s thighs quiver around her before they press against her ears, forcing Byulyi to stay put.

This is probably Byulyi’s favorite place to be.

Hyejin’s hips losing control as they try to chase down an orgasm, the small sounds that escape Hyejin’s lips, the tight grip on her hair.

She can’t help it when her fingers thrust faster, mouth closing around her, the gasp she pulls out of Hyejin when she applies slight suction, tongue broadening into wide licks.  

The bed creaks with Hyejin’s body twisting, the covers rustling underneath her movements.  Byulyi feels the way it burns a fire in her stomach, can’t help herself but to press a moan where her mouth presses into Hyejin.

“I-I can’t-” Hyejin cuts off into a moan, loud and dragged out when Byulyi curls her fingers, tongue and mouth working faster.  Her thighs squeeze tight around Byulyi’s head, trapping her as Hyejin’s hips roll to ride out her orgasm, making a mess of Byulyi’s mouth and face.  

There’s a breathy exhale when Hyejin finally unwinds, tension cutting out of her body, hips rolling slowly to a stop.

When she looks up Hyejin’s eyes are close, fluttering, trying to open, her cheeks flushed a faint pink, lips swollen from where she had bitten down to keep herself quiet.  Her chest rises and falls erratically, arms now limp beside her, her skirt twisted around her waist.

Byulyi takes a moment to commit the image to memory.  She reaches to rub her thumb against Hyejin’s open legs but is met with an immediate response, Hyejin’s legs closing together, trapping her hand between her knees.

“Still sensitive,” Hyejin mumbles.

Byulyi pouts at that, taking her free hand to touch around her mouth, fingers skidding over the wetness on her face, bringing it back to her mouth, tasting the way Hyejin has made a mess on her.

“You taste good,” Byulyi hums, smiling cheekily, “I like it.”

Hyejin huffs, embarrassed blush rising to mix with her flush, turning her head to the side to avoid Byulyi’s teasing gaze.

She’s about to ask if Byulyi wants to get off when Byulyi pulls her arm back, going up to grip at her waist, turning her on her stomach, she goes to hold herself up, arms going to push her away from the bed before a hand presses down at her lower back, making her collapse, arms trapped between her and the bed.

Hyejin holds her breath when she feels Byulyi’s hair tickle against her shoulder, the weight of her as her legs straddled her.  She can hear the zip of her skirt, feels the drag of the material as Byulyi pulls it down, pats the side of her leg so Hyejin kicks it off and onto the floor.  

“Oh,” she gasps when she feels the slickness of Byulyi rubbing against the curve of her bum, body sliding forward when Byulyi rolls her hips forward.

The hand holding her down keeps her from moving up too much as Byulyi’s hips pick up a fast pace, fingernails scratching when Hyejin’s hips rise back to meet her thrusts.

The wetness makes the slide easier, makes Byulyi greedy for more friction as she leans forward, mouth finding purchase on Hyejin’s shoulders, pressing kisses, biting down when she rocks down harder.  Her other hand grips at Hyejin’s bum, molding the soft skin there, watching the way her fingers leave angry red imprints before they fade out.  

Byulyi lets out a grunt when Hyejin’s hand goes back to grip her thigh, urging Byulyi to grind down harder, faster.

“You’re so good,” Byulyi gasps, her hand landing on the bed, trying to giver herself leverage, “under me like this, letting me rub off against you.”

She starts rutting down in earnest, moaning when Hyejin’s own whimpers make it to her ears, the power of her thrusts making the bed under them rock forward.

“ _God_ ,” she breathes out, fulling riding the curve of Hyejin’s bum, mouth dropping into loud moans of Hyejin’s name, “fuck you really feel _so_ good,” she gasps.

Hyejin whines under her, trying her best to meet Byulyi’s thrusts.  Byulyi stops her attempts, lays down, flushed against Hyejin’s back, hips no longer bouncing, grinding in small circles, so close she tries to stretch it out, wants to prolong the feeling.

She comes with Hyejin trapped under her, hips hitching with her orgasm, still rubbing along the curve of Hyejin’s full bum, hands pulling the covers away from the bed.  There's a whimper that leaves her, her body slumping forward with the hit of her orgasm, mouth pressing open mouthed on Hyejin's back.

Hyejin shifts under her, voice muffled as she speaks.

“You’re always so quiet when you come,” she says, voice low.

Byulyi hums in answer, her hips still responsive, twitching for the warmth Hyejin’s body radiates.

“You make me speechless,” Byulyi huffs out a laugh, her mouth finds Hyejin’s mouth, kisses her, closed mouthed and sweet.

There isn’t much talk after that, just Byulyi’s breath coming out in short exhales, Hyejin shifting to stretch out her legs.

She turns back when Byulyi groans, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Why did you wear that skirt,” she says, voice miserable, “you looked too good in it.”

The weight on top of her eases up, Hyejin takes it as a prompt to turn around.

Byulyi’s golden honey hair cascades around her, caressing the swell of her shoulders.

“You liked it?” Hyejin asks with a small smile.

“I liked it a lot,” Byulyi admits, “with those thigh highs...yes I liked it a lot.”

“Then that’s why I wore it,” Hyejin’s smile grows bigger, she leans forward, kisses Byulyi’s nose, “so you’ll like me.”

Byulyi goes quiet for a second, her face gone serious, “I always like you,” she says, voice honest, “I like you how I hope you will always like me.”

“I already like you how you like me,” Hyejin laughs, “why else would I let you rub one off on me?”

It’s fascinating to see the way a faint blush of embarrassment  _finally_ reaches Byulyi’s cheeks, Hyejin’s hand goes up to feel the warmness that comes with it, smiling, eyes narrowing with how wide it is.

Byulyi rolls them until they’re on their side, body curling around Hyejin’s, hands roaming freely.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Hyejin snorts, “I have homework.”

Byulyi whines, her knee still slotting between Hyejin’s legs, “ _please?_ ” she says, voice gone cute.

Hyejin rolls her eyes, pushing halfheartedly at Byulyi, “cook me dinner and I’ll think about it.”

Byulyi grins, “deal,” she says right away, pulling back, leaving Hyejin confused as the bed dips.

“ _Yah_ ,” Byulyi says, hands going to reach for her shirt on the floor, “the faster you get up and do your homework and eat the faster I can have you again,” she opens one of her drawers, pulling on new underwear, “hurry up!”

Hyejin laughs again, shaking her head as she gets up, makes her way to Byulyi’s dresser and pulls on her favorite shirt.

She gets startled when Byulyi kisses her, deep and loving, hand cupping her cheek.

“I love you,” Byulyi says, voice sappy.

Hyejin softens at the words, “I love you too.”


End file.
